


Another Mans Cause

by Murmures1234



Category: Homeland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmures1234/pseuds/Murmures1234
Summary: NOT Part of my other series, this work is a canon Songfic inspired by the Levellers Song "Another mans cause".Thanks for all the amazing reviews Elim!





	Another Mans Cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elim_garak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elim_garak/gifts).



Canon (NOT part of the Terror Inside series). 

Carrie didn’t speak at Peter’s memorial. Not really. 

She didn’t have to. 

She wanted to. 

But she couldn’t. 

When Keane had insisted on coming to the memorial, she couldn’t. When all those ex-Special Forces officers had contacted her, and told her they were coming she knew she couldn’t. 

She wanted to. 

But she didn’t have the words. Not for these people. 

How could she express her thoughts about this man to this audience? The man they had broken, the man she had broken? 

The man America had used, washed, put on a rinse cycle and hung out to dry. 

She didn’t know what to do. How to express it. 

But Maggie had reminded her, she was an intelligence officer. Speaking was never her strong point, information was. 

Maggie had said to her, that "maybe [she] should remind them, that Peter had been a boy once. Someone’s child."

So she went back to work. Max and Virgil had helped. It had taken a while, she’d broken about 20 federal laws in the process. 

But finally, she was at the memorial, armed with a USB full of photos and a song from across the Atlantic, a song from years ago. 

A sea of sombre faces looked back at her. It was a mark of how well respected this man was. Then again, she thought, _where were they?_.   
**When he came back from Berlin, where were they?**   
No one had cared when it mattered, even she was guilty of that.   
Respect at a funeral was not enough. They should have respected him when he was living. 

The man who’d have laid it all on the line, for each of them. 

The man who laid it all on the line, for her. 

She should never have dragged him back to Islamabad, she knew that now. 

She never felt so guilty in her life. Not even after Fara, Aayan. Not even after Brody. 

She plugged in the USB. 

And the song started reeling. 

A picture of Peter, in the car. The car when he died. The blood was dramatic, visceral. People turned their heads. 

_“Gun shots shatter in the Peace of night,  
Just another fire-fight,   
For the people of this little town. _

A picture of Peter, around 20 years, in training somewhere.   
A picture of Peter, stood next to his father. Poor little Peter, he’d been called Johnny then, maybe only about 3 or 4.   
A picture of Peter, stood next to his mother, aged 5. A funeral.   
A picture of Peter, aged 6, stood next to his brother, as he’d passed out, a Marine.   
A picture of Peter, aged 7, stood next to his mother. A funeral, his brothers.   
A picture of Peter, stood alone next to an unnamed social worker. At his mother’s funeral. Aged 8. Wearing his Daddies and his Brothers Medals.   
A picture of Peter, aged 16, in Army Fatigues, training, somewhere.   
The pictures went on. 

_Your daddy when he died, in the Falklands.  
Fighting for, another Mans’ cause.   
And your brother, he was killed in the last war,   
And your mother, now she’s lying all alone.   
Now she wonders, at it all.   
Just in whose name, do these brave young hero’s fall?  
And how many more, are going to answer that call,   
They are going to fight, going to die, in another countries war. _

Saul looked at her, disbelieving, as she stood there, next to the altar, tears running down her face. 

**How had she found this out?  
How had she found them out? **

Tears were rolling down Saul’s face now too. He got up and left. 

**For the first time in his life** , Carrie thought, **I’ve made him see what he’s done.**

Eventually the song finished. 

Carrie unplugged the USB. The room was silent. 

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. 

She swallowed. 

She leaned forward, and spoke softly. 

“And how many more, are going to answer that Call?” 

She left the stage. 

She didn't know what she'd do next. 

But she did know it would build a better paradigm. She did know, she would try and be a better person. To live for both of them. 

It would be hard, she would try. Knowing her she would probably fail. 

But she would try.


End file.
